Chrno Crusade: Hour of Darkness
by Saria33
Summary: It's a sort of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness storyline, with the Chrno Crusade Characters. RR please!
1. The Nightmare Begins

Chrno Crusade: Hour of Darkness

Disclaimer: Chrno, Rosette, Aion – © Chrno Crusade

Mercutio, Marshmellow – © godess-isis224

All extras – me/godess-isis224

------------------------

Chapter one: The Nightmare Begins

------------------------

"_Hush, you'll wake her."_

"_Are you kidding? This girl sleeps like a log!" Rosette wondered who was talking, and if she was dreaming or not._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yeah, this way when Pandemonium dies, we can take the Netherworld for our own!" She mentally questioned this, but didn't move. She listened to hear more of their plans._

------------------------

When she awoke, she was in the middle of no where. She jumped to my feet and looked around.

"What the hell!?" She cried. Rosette looked around some more to see demons, lots of them, coming from behind trees and bushes and such.

"Oh shit..." Rosette muttered and smacked her forehead, "stupid, stupid, stupid!" She reached for her gun to fight all the demons who dared challenge her – Princess of the Netherworld!

------------------------

A few hours later, she had defeated the demons, but was very weak. She collapsed to her knees, bleeding a lot. It was the end, she was sure of it.

-------------Meanwhile, in Heaven-----------

"You want me to do WHAT!?" Angel Trainee Chrno cried.

"I want you to go to the Netherworld and choose a suitable Overlord." Aion said calmly, "it appears their Princess has just died. Now, go!" Aion opened a portal behind the angel trainee and pushed him in.

-------------Back in the Netherworld-----------

Rosette opened her brilliant red eyes slowly, her vision blurred by her own blood. She saw a boy, not much older than she was, standing before her. He had long, purple hair and wore an outfit that was...somewhat angelic. He appeared worried. Rosette's lips curved into a small, near undetectable smile and closed her eyes again.

"Oh, oh, heal!" A male voice said. Rosette could feel the pain leaving her. She opened her eyes again, to see that her vision was no longer blurred by the crimson liquid that had surrounded her momentarily. She glanced warily at the boy in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly. Rosette studied him to see he truly was an angel.

"Why...are you helping me...? I'm a demon...you're an angel...you shouldn't be helping me..." Rosette said weakly. It was true, the boy had healed her wounds, but she was still weak.

"Well, it's because I should help people!" The boy said cheerfully. Rosette smiled skeptically and tried to rise to her feet, only to fall back down.

"Here." The boy said, helping her to get up and walk.

"You really shouldn't be helping me..." Rosette said to him.

"Ssh, don't talk, you're still very weak." The boy said, leading her over to a cave. He set Rosette down against a wall and sat next to her.

"So...what's an angel such as you doing here?" Rosette asked him.

"I'm here to find the next Overlord!" He said. Rosette grinned slightly and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Princess of the Netherworld. Nice to meet you." She said. (A/N: nn I love it when characters are brutally truthful!) The boy looked at her with a surprised look in his eyes.

"You're a long way from the castle..." He said.

"I know. I just woke up out here." Rosette said, leaning herself against the wall, "I have no idea how I got here, or when." The boy looked at her.

"Well, I could help you get back to the castle..." He said slowly.

"You'd do that...?" Rosette asked, looking at him. He nodded.

"Well, we'd best get introduced, hm?" She said, holding out a bloodstained hand, "I'm Rosette." The boy slowly took her hand.

"I'm angel trainee Chrno." He said, "We'd better get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us!"

------------------------

When Rosette awoke, she was leaning on Chrno and Chrno was leaning on her. Her face went a pale shade of red, so light it was unnoticeable, and she started poking Chrno's shoulder.

"Chrno...Chrno...wake up..."

"Nnrgh..."

"Come on, wake up..."

"Nnnrrhhh..."

"I'm serious, Chrno!"

"Nnn...huh, wha?" Chrno said sleepily, finally waking up, but not moving from his leaning point.

"Good morning, sunshine, now could you get off me?" Rosette asked kindly.

"Ah! I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!" He said, sort of jumping off her. Rosette smiled and put a hand against the cave wall for support so she could stand up, which she succeeded at doing. Chrno remained where he was.

"So, are you coming or not, Angel-boy?" Rosette said looking at him.

"Um, yes!" He said jumping up. Rosette shook her head, staring at the ceiling of the cave.

"We-e-e-ell, come on then!" She said impatiently.

------------------------

To be continued!!!

Lol, another fanfic based of one of godess-isis224 and my role-plays. This one kind of had a point though and a LOT less fluff in this one than in the other one...well I hope this one is popular!

BTW, I finished the Kingdom Crusade, I just need my friend to finish chapter 7...this will be written in the meantime!


	2. The More the Merrier

Chrno Crusade: Hour of Darkness

Disclaimer: Chrno, Rosette, Aion – © Chrno Crusade

Mercutio, Marshmellow, all extras – © godess-isis224

------------------------

Chapter 2: The More the Merrier

------------------------

Rosette and Chrno stopped in a town called Black Heart Town (A/N: It's godess-isis224's town and she doesn't like making up new names.) A very excitable, blonde demon girl popped up in their faces.

"Ooo, is that you, Princess? Everyone thinks your dead!" She said very quickly. Rosette twitched.

"Do I look dead to you?" She said looking kind of irritated, "you wouldn't happen to know the way to the castle would you?"

"Um, this way!" The demon girl said pointing right, "Or maybe it was this way..." She pointed west, "Know what? I'll just come with you! I'm Marshmellow, at your service!" Rosette rolled her eyes, grumbled something and continued walking.

"Ooh, is this an angel?" Marshmellow asked, poking Chrno, "What's Princess of the Netherworld doing hanging around with an angel?"

"...He's following me..." Rosette said, not mentioning the fact he was helping her get to the throne.

------------------------

A few hours later, Rosette, Chrno and Marshmellow still were nowhere near the castle. They passed through a village – Archer's Village. (A/N: Another one of godess-isis224's places.) Or, at least it should have been Archer's Village. Where a once proud village of archers once stood now stood rubble – and lots of it.

"What happened here...?" Chrno asked.

"It would appear someone destroyed it!" Marshmellow said cheerily.

"No shit, Sherlock..." Rosette muttered absently. She walked over to a destroyed building.

"Search for survivors!" She said and started digging through the rubble. Chrno and Marshmellow did as she commanded.

"Rosette! I found someone!" Chrno called to her. Rosette rushed over to see a fatally wounded female lying on the ground, but still breathing.

"What are you waiting for, you idiot, heal her!" Rosette yelled at Chrno.

"Ah, um, heal!" He said. The archer opened her eyes.

"Where...is my sister?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Don't move. What happened here?" Rosette asked her.

"We were attacked..." She said and winced.

"By who?" Rosette asked.

"...Angels..." The girl said. Rosette looked at Chrno somewhat angrily.

"What! I had nothing to do with this!" He cried defensively.

"Fine, then--!"

"I found another!" Marshmellow called over. Rosette ran over to Marshmellow to see a girl who was like a mirror image of the other one! (A/N: I forgot what the Archer Twins look like. They are godess-isis224's characters.)

"Where is Arca? (A/N: Guessing how to spell her name!)" She asked fiercely. The other girl, Arca, came over and sat by the other girl's side.

"I'm right here, May." She said.

"Dammit...ah! Another angel!" The other girl, May, cried and pointed at Chrno.

"Ah--! I won't cause any harm I promise!" He cried defensively.

"He won't. He's traveling with me. That should be enough reason to trust him." Rosette said. May looked at him angrily.

"Alright...but I'm keeping my eye on you, angel!" She said fiercely. Chrno shrank back.

"Alright, let's get going..." Rosette said, standing up and brushing off her clothes. (A/N: Think the nun's outfit without all the crosses and without the weird hat thingy.)

"Wait." Rosette turned to the twins, "We'll come with you. We need to get revenge for our clan." Rosette nodded.

"I understand. Come on, Marshmellow and Chrno we're leaving!" She called. Chrno and Marshmellow rushed over, and they were on their merry way once more.

------------Meanwhile, in Heaven------------

"Hmm, Chrno's been gone for a very long time..." Chrno's best friend, Mercutio, said, "Maybe the demons have messed around with his mind!" Mercutio stood up and created a portal to the Netherworld.

------------Back in the Netherworld------------

Rosette, Chrno, Marshmellow, Arca and May were walking, and starting to get hungry at that.

"Stop right there!" A voice said.

"Oh, great." Rosette said as another angel appeared. This one had bright red hair and wore a similar outfit to Chrno.

"Mercutio...? What are you doing here?" Chrno asked.

"You know this nutcase?" Rosette asked him.

"Yeah...he's my best friend!" Chrno said.

"Chrno! What are you doing among demons! More importantly, why are you being so...FRIENDLY among them?" Mercutio yelled. Chrno blinked.

"Seraph Aion sent me to help a demon become the next Overlord, and that's exactly what I'm doing..." Chrno explained.

"No excuses! You...I will help you awaken, Chrno!" Mercutio said, and made a fireball in each hand.

"Oh, for the love of..." Rosette said and took out her gun, "Are you guys helping?" Arca and May took out their bows, Marshmellow took out a huge freaking axe, and Chrno...well, Chrno kinda sighed and took out a giant sword.

------------------------

One annoyingly long battle later, Mercutio lay on the ground, defeated.

"Urgh...fine...I trust your judgment..." He grumbled.

"Good...heal!" Chrno said grinning. Mercutio stood up.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna stay here anymore...this place freaks me out!" Mercutio said, and flew off. Rosette groaned.

"Come on, let's go!" She said. The rest of the group nodded and started walking, but then the floor began to shake.

"What the--!?" Rosette shouted and fell over. Chrno, being the angel he was caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rosette said, helping herself up. She looked into the distance.

"Guys – fly!" She yelled. No one asked why or argued. They all rose into the air just in time. Millions of demons and angels all clashed at the same time. Rosette looked at this looking worried.

"Come on, guys, I feel like my mother has done something very stupid..." She said and began flying towards the castle. Everyone else followed her.

------------------------

To be continued.

"Look, Ma, I found the plot!" nn I had no idea where godess-isis224 and I were going with this until we got to this point.


End file.
